Niespodziewana wizyta
by Tabbcia
Summary: [Oneshot] Króciutkie opowiadanko, w którym główne role graja Tabitha Smith, Sam Guthrie i Lila Cheny Guthrie. Plus bonusik: Anna Marie Guthrie. Smacznego.


DISCLAIMER: Już chrzanić wszystkich New Mutants- nie zależy mi nawet na Danielle. Ale że Sam Guthrie nie jest mój, to już jest przegięcie!

Niestety, w tym opowiadaniu moja jest tylko Anna-Marie Guthrie, którą tez wymyśliłam pod wpływem Caroline- stworzonej przez Varednę córki Betsy i Jono. Ale pocieszam się, że Anna-Marie nie miewa socjologiczno-psychologicznych rozmyślań.

Poza tym moja jest fabuła opowiadania, ale, do cholery, nikt mi za nią nie zapłacił ani grosza!

Niedawno, o godzinie pierwszej w nocy poczułam potrzebę napisania tego opowiadania. No to napisałam- przy świetle komórki, bo lampki nie mogłam włączyć, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń u ojca. Doceńcie, że się tak męczyłam- DO TRZECIEJ RANO- i przeczytajcie je.

Realia są pomieszanie z różnych komiksów- głównie X-Treme X-men, które było moja bazą. Są też niektóre fakty z Evolution, jak choćby imię i pochodzenie Magmy, lub zainteresowanie Rahne Roberto. Poza tym bawiłam się nieco ich wiekiem, co można zauważyć w ficu.

To tyle gwoli wyjaśnień. Miłej lektury.

**"Niezapowiedziana wizyta."**

Przed drzwiami ładnego, dużego domu stanęła krótkowłosa blondynka w kanarkowożółtych okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Nacisnęła dzwonek ale nie wydał on z siebie żadnego dźwięku, więc załomotała pięścią w drewniane drzwi.

"Otwierać, bo wysadzę drzwi!" krzyknęła, nie przestając walić w drzwi. I wcale nie żartowała, jednak na szczęście nie musiała posuwać się do tak drastycznych środków- we wnętrzu domu rozległo się szybkie szuranie, i po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując wysokiego blondyna o szczerej, miłej twarzy, która teraz była jednak wykrzywiona złością.

"Ciszej, do diaska, bo obudzi pani dzie..." zaczął, nie patrząc ani przez chwilę na intruza, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć. Blondynka z dzikim okrzykiem rzuciła mu się na szyję.

"Sammie! Czytałam w dziale noworodków, że masz dzieciora! Gratuluję!" krzyknęła radośnie, ściskając go gorąco.

"Co... Tabby..?" Wysapał Sam Guthrie- ów przystojny blondyn, klepiąc kobietę po plecach, i jednocześnie próbując oswobodzić się z jej ramion.

"Tabby, Tabby, a kto" dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby, wypuszczając mężczyznę z niedźwiedziego uścisku. "Kopę lat, co? Hej, nie wpuścisz starej Boom-Boom do domu?" zapytała wesoło.

"Och, wybacz. Wejdź." Powiedział nadal zszokowany Sam.

"Hej, Lila! Gdzie jest szczęśliwa mamusia?" krzyknęła od progu swoim donośnym głosem.

"Na litość Boską, Tabbs! Ciszej, mała śpi!" syknął blondyn.

Do korytarza weszła zwabiona okrzykami ciemnowłosa kobieta w niebieskim szlafroku- Lila Cheny, a teraz właściwie Guthrie- żona Sama. Była nieco potargana, a pod oczami miała dosyć wyraźne sińce.

"Lila!" powiedziała nieco ciszej- a i tak było to dosyć głośno- Tabby. "Wyglądasz kwitnąco! To takie bzdury wciska się wszystkim młodym matkom, nie?" dodała z szerokim uśmiechem.

Lila i Sam wymienili spojrzenia. Minęły cztery lata od kiedy Tabitha rzuciła Sama, dwa lata od kiedy ostatni raz ją widzieli. Zanim wyjechała, byli nadal przyjaciółmi- może to głupio brzmi, ale Tabby nie można było nie lubić. Potem zniknęła razem ze swoim nowym chłopakiem- Roberto daCosta. Chodziły słuchy, że przebywali w Północnej Karolinie, ale roznosiła je Kitty Pryde, więc należało traktować te ploty z przymrużeniem oka.

Teraz zaś Tabby, po dwóch latach nieobecności przychodzi zupełnie bez zapowiedzi do domu swoich dawnych przyjaciół, i pyta o ich nowonarodzone dziecko.

Sam pokręcił lekko głową. Tak, w gruncie rzeczy nie było to nic dziwnego w wypadku najbardziej zakręconej dziewczyny, jaką znał- bo mimo dwudziestu pięciu lat na karku ciężko było nazwać Tabithę dojrzałą kobietą.

"Wejdźmy może do salonu." Zaproponował.

"Gdzie się podziewałaś?" zapytała z wyczuwalnym wyrzutem w głosie Lila, kiedy już usadowili się w fotelach, a Tabitha rozłożyła się wygodnie na kanapie. "Nie dałaś nawet najmniejszego znaku życia! Gdzieś ty była?"

"A, tu i tam..." machnęła ręką blondynka. "Nic ciekawego. Pokażcie mi dzieciora, prooooszę!"

"Nie ma mowy, Tabbs! Przychodzisz po dwóch latach nieobecności, i myślisz, że wywiniesz się od szczegółowej spowiedzi? Nie ma tak dobrze!" uśmiechnął się Canonball.

"No..." mruknęła z ociąganiem Tabby. "Mieszkałam w Los Angeles, skończyłam studia prawnicze, i przeprowadziłam się do was, do Kentucky."

"Studia prawnicze? Żartujesz?"

"No! Dałeś się nabrać, co?" zachichotała Meltdown, ale widząc ciężkie spojrzenia pary dodała: "No dobra, tak naprawdę pracowałam przez ostatnie pół roku jako dziennikarka w gazecie o fantastyce, ale mnie, ee... zredukowali."

"Za co cię wylali?" zapytała Lila.

"Hm, no... Bo widzicie, drukarki to sam kłopot. No a jak przestała działać, skąd miałam wiedzieć, że nie ma tuszu? No to się wkurzyłam, i ją zdetonowałam."

"A nie migała przypadkiem lampka braku tuszu?" zapytał jak zwykle rzeczowo Sam.

"Migała. To mnie wkurzyło jeszcze bardziej." Powiedziała blondynka, sięgając po ciastko ze stolika. "Mmm, kokosowe! Moje ulubione!" powiedziała donośnym głosem, a młodzi rodzice spojrzeli nerwowo na zamknięte drzwi salonu, jakby oczekiwali za nimi wybuchu. Nic jednak się nie stało.

"I wyrzucili cię za jedną drukarkę? Przecież mogłaś ją odkupić!" powiedziała po chwili nasłuchiwania Lila.

"No tak, ale obok niej stał komputer naczelnego ze wszystkimi artykułami na tamten tydzień. I też poszedł." Odparła Tabby tonem tak lekkim, jakby mówiła o pogodzie.

Zapadła cisza. Sam i Lila wymieniali spojrzenia, a Tabitha pałaszowała ciastka. W końcu Lila odważyła się, i zadała TO pytanie.

"A co u Roberto?"

Tabby podniosła lekko głowę, i spojrzała na młodą panią Guthrie znad kanarkowych szkieł.

"A co ma być?" zapytała.

"No... Czemu nie ma go z tobą?" wsparł żonę Sam.

"A czemu miałby być?"

"Kiedy z nim zerwałaś?" zapytał mężczyzna, wyraźnie widząc, że Tabitha się wykręca.

"Pół roku temu. Postanowiliśmy zostać przyjaciółmi." Odpowiedziała, z niegasnącym uśmiechem. Kto inny może by uwierzył, ale Sam wiedział, że słowa w ustach tej kobiety nie mają tego znaczenia, które wydawałoby się, że mają.

"Wyrzuciłaś go na bruk?"

"Oj, tam zaraz na bruk. Na klatkę schodową. Mieszkaliśmy w wieżowcu."

"O co wam poszło?" wtrąciła Lila.

"Mała różnica zdań. On uważał, że spotykanie się z Rahne za moimi plecami jest OK. Ja byłam innego zdania." Tabitha wzruszyła ramionami.

"Rahne?" zdziwiła się brunetka. "To ona jest w Stanach?"- kiedy dwa lata temu Tabby i Roberto znikli, nastąpił powolny rozkpad New Mutants- odłamu X-men prowadzonego Sama i Danielle Moonstar. Rahne wróciła do Szkocji, Bobby Drake zamieszkał z Jubilation Lee, i oboje postanowili wycofać się z formacji, aby podjąć jakąś normalną pracę, Amara wyjechała do Nova Romy, obiecując, że zabawi tam tylko miesiąc, ale kiedy jej ojciec zapadł był na sercem pobyt się przedłużył. Inni członkowie grupy też się jakoś rozjechali, więc Sam i Danielle stwierdzili, że należy zawiesić jej działalność, po czym Moonstar wyszła za jakiegoś policjanta, Pierce'a, który rozwiódł się z nią po tym, jak wywołała jego największy lęk, którym okazało się być chodzenie po supermarkecie bez majtek, za to, że wrócił pijany do domu.

"Taak, też się zdziwiłam, kiedy ją zobaczyłam, jak całowała się z Roberto." Tabby nadal się uśmiechała, choć atmosfera wyraźnie zgęstniała.

"Rahne Sinsclair umówiła się z zajętym facetem?" zapytał ze zdziwieniem Sam. To nie było podobne do tej spokojnej, nieśmiałej dziewczyny, nawet jeśli podkochiwała się w Roberto od czasów Liceum.

"Och, Roberto zapomniał jej wspomnieć, że jest zajęty. Teraz pokażecie mi dzieciora?"

Małżeństwo wymieniło ponownie spojrzenia.

"Dobra, Tabb, ale błagam. Bądź cicho, nie obudź jej."

"Czy ja kiedykolwiek byłam głośno?"

"Tak." Odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Lila i Sam.

"Wow, super!" szepnęła cokolwiek głośno Tabby, patrząc na śpiące dziecko. "Lepsze niż w Simsach!" i widząc zdziwione spojrzenia rodziców dodała: "No co, jak przeczytałam, że urodziła się Anna-Marie Guthrie, to nie mogłam się powstrzymać, musiałam poeksperymentować!"

Sam pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, a Tabitha kontynuowała: "Podobna jest do ciebie. Ma taką samą, szczerą gębę." A widząc lekko uniesione brwi Lili dorzuciła: "Ale ma twoje zęby. Stanowczo."

"Tabb, ona ma dwa tygodnie. Zęby wyrastają po około pół roku."

"Tak? To ona nie ma zębów? PHI!" Ostatnie prychniecie było na tyle głośne, że Anna-Marie otworzyła swoje błękitne oczy otoczone gęstymi rzęsami, niemal takie same jak te, które miał Sam, i rozejrzawszy się wokół, wybuchła płaczem.

"Wyraźnie mnie polubiła" stwierdziła Tabitha, gdy Sam wyprowadził ją z pokoju, w którym Lila próbowała uspokoić wrzeszczące dziecko. "No co tak patrzysz? Byłam cicho!" dodała.

"Stęskniłem się, Tabbs." Wyznał Sam z szerokim uśmiechem.

"No ba. Też bym się stęskniła. odpowiedziała wesoło Tabitha.

Po chwili Lila wróciła do salonu.

"Udało mi się ją uśpić." Szepnęła, zamykając bezszelestnie drzwi.

"Fajnie macie. Taki dziecior to rozrywkowa sprawa. Też sobie kiedyś zrobię." Stwierdziła Tabby. Sam parsknął przytłumionym śmiechem.

"Tylko jak już je będziesz miała, pamiętaj, żeby dawać mu jeść, dobrze?" poprosiła Lila z troską w głosie.

"No wiesz? Jak możesz!" zaśmiała się Tabbs. "Będę ją karmić najlepszymi ciasteczkami jakie znajdę!"

"Już to widzę..." westchnął Sam.

"No nic, spadam." Stwierdziła Tabby po jakiejś godzinie plotkowania o tym, co słychać u innych byłych członków New Mutants.

"Nie zostaniesz jeszcze chwilę?" zapytał Sam.

"Co ty, stary! Ciasta się skończyły, a dziecior śpi. Nuda!"

"Tylko nie znikaj na następne dwa lata!" przykazała Lila, ściskając Tabb na pożegnanie.

"No co ty! Mam zamiar być chrzestną waszej małej" zaśmiała się.

"Szczerze mówiąc, Anna-Marie już jest ochrzczona..." wtrącił Sam. Tabitha machnęła lekko ręką.

"No to do zobaczenia przy waszym następnym dzieciorze!" powiedziała, i zeskoczyła zgrabnie ze schodków. "Będę na bieżąco z gazetami" rzuciła, machając ręką na pożegnanie.

Lila i Sam wtuleni w siebie obserwowali znikającą w oddali sylwetkę Tabithy. Kiedy znów ją zobaczą? Tego nie przewidziała chyba nawet sama Destiny.


End file.
